


I've shaken off my chains, but I still feel those shackles living inside of me

by Mallior



Series: Triptych of Shadows [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1991.12.16., Author is salty, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, body parts, mentions of torture and brainwashing, no beta we die like men, not that dark!, strange flirting between murderers, strong canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: “But you are. If they don’t stop pestering you, Iwillkill them and no one will find the bodies. I swear to you James, no one will make you miserable. No one will make your life difficult. If I have the powers, I’ll make sure you will have the life you deserve after 70 fuckin’ years of torture and brainwashing. If it means a few more corpses, so be it. You deserve so much from this life, and Iwantyou to have it.”





	I've shaken off my chains, but I still feel those shackles living inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: [Rag'n'Bone Man - Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nM35X5hdzEs)
> 
> I don't know if it makes sense, I know what I wanted to write, but oh well...

Tony blinked owlishly at the package on the workbench. The plain brown wrapping paper had a few bloody fingerprints on it, the whole thing tied together with the black high tensile ties he gave to Barnes. Next to it was a small, silver thermos, surprisingly fingerprint free. What the Hell?

 

„JARVIS?” Tony asked as he slowly stepped to the workbench. The ties and the blood pointed at Barnes as the potential ’gifter’, but why he got them that wasn’t clear. Yes, he helped the man with intel, supplies and done a raid or two together, but… Tony never really understood the concept of gift giving. Although, they made excellent apologies in his case, even he didn’t understood why he should apologize sometimes.

 

„Sergeant Barnes left them for you. He’s currently on his floor, sleeping. Also, you have a missed call from Captain Rogers.”

 

„I have a few ideas what’s in the box, but what about the thermos?” he asked as he pulled a knife from under the workbench – yay for hidden weapons – and cut the ties.

 

„I took sample and it’s perfectly safe.” Tony heaved a sigh.

 

„Well, I hope so, otherwise why would you let it into the workshop. Wait. JARVIS, we talked about your own list and who _shouldn’t_ be on it, remember? And I _know_ you remember what are the parameters for me to _be_ on it, but I didn’t try to nuke Earth in the last almost… thirty years.”

 

„That’s why I said it’s safe, Sir. And the parameters are intact, do not worry.”

 

Tony turned his attention back to the package.

 

Under the wrapping paper, he found a metal box, cold to the touch, bloody fingerprints all over it. It was closed with a small padlock, the key taped on the top. Really, Barnes? A padlock? What would be next, pigeon post? Smoke signals? For fuck’s sake, if he wanted something secure to bring things, he should ask- 

 

Well, he should have asked JARVIS what was in the box.

 

On an ice bed, there was an eye. Milky white, visibly scarred, probably human eye. Next to it was a familiar eyepatch.

 

“JARVIS? Do we know where is Fury right now?” Tony asked as he blinked down at the box.

 

“Ex-Director Fury’s last known location is San Francisco. Judging by the eye, that’s probably not correct anymore.” There was amusement in JARVIS’ voice.

 

“Probably…” Tony hesitated for a moment before he closed the box. “Cross him off my list and notify Pepper and Rhodey about why he got deleted. Let’s see that thermos.” He picked up said thermos and carefully screwed off the lid.

 

Warm steam hit his face first, then the scent registered. Coffee. The _good_ kind of coffee. Tony poured a little into the nearest, not too dirty coffee mug and took a sip. Barely sweet even without sugar, just a hint of spiciness and enough kick to wake the dead.

 

“JARVIS? JARV, wake Barnes and ask him where he got his. Also, I need Pepper to buy the place or the factor or the company, I don’t care. God, it’s like liquid sex.” He poured his mug full and took a mouthful.

 

“Sergeant Barnes asked not to be disturbed for six hours. He left a small shipping crate of coffee beans in the communal kitchen.”

 

“Shipping crate?”

 

“Yes, he brewed the coffee in the kitchen and that’s why he would like to sleep. You can brew your own coffee.” That sounded suspiciously like a quote.

 

“Hmm… What do you think JARV, would James like a new rifle? With an armor upgrade? Or maybe…”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony tried to avoid Rogers as long as he could, but eventually the man showed up at the Tower, Romanov in tow.

 

“We need your help, Tony.”

 

“Hello to you too, Rogers, Ms. Romanov. How are you today? Where did you left the others?” Tony smiled at them, not moving an inch from his place in front of the penthouse elevator. He had ideas why Rogers was here.

 

“I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with your sense of humour today. I need you to find someone.” Rogers practically growled at him and shook off Romanov’s hand as she patted his arm. Tony fought the urge to go back to the workshop, like right now.

 

“And I don’t like the attitude, but whatever. Who are you searching for?”

 

“We should talk in a more private room, perhaps?” Romanov smiled at Tony. Why people bought that smile as genuine, was an eternal mystery for Tony.

 

“No. If you want something, you can tell me here.”

 

“Tony, be reasonable-” Romanov stepped toward him, but came to abrupt halt as the two small, hidden turrets popped from the walls.

 

“I would like to ask you Miss Romanov, to keep your distance.” JARVIS’ voice carried the smallest hint of hostility. “You have reinforcements on the way, Sir.”

 

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Tony sighed. This was why he hated to interact with the Avengers. Just because they fought together, in their small, dull minds it meant they were entitled to Tony’s help, that being legal, financial or in this case, technological.

 

“Really, Stark? Threatening your own team mates with weapons, now? What are you afraid of Iron Man?” Rogers stepped up to Natasha, hands balled into fists.

 

“Not really afraid, especially not of you Captain. But you aren’t welcome in here anymore. You stopped being welcomed into my home, when you couldn’t keep your judgemental ass in line and questioned my every move and word. The whole debacle with SHIELD/HYDRA also didn’t help. By the way Romanov, congrats on the newly improved, much higher body count. Sadly, the most of it was undercover SHIELD agents, you know, the real ones. Miss Hill and the remaining agents who got rescued are sending their eternal scorn and anger for the file dump.” Tony wanted to tear Rogers’ throat verbally next when the hidden door to the staircase opened and the Winter Soldier marched out in his full nightmare glory.

 

Clad in black and dark red from neck to toe, Barnes looked like a mercenary’s wet dream. Tony redesigned _everything_ for him, from combat boots to tactical pants to chest armor to even his metal arm. Gone the clunky silver monstrosity, Barnes now sported a black arm with small, red energy nodes in the shoulder, elbow and wrist. Bye-bye EMP attacks. He held the rifle Tony built for him, aiming at Rogers as he walked to Tony’s side.

 

Rogers and Romanov both paled several shades and took few steps back.

 

“Wha-what? Bucky? How? What are you doing here?” Rogers stammered.

 

“Would you stop with that fuckin’ nickname?” James growled. If Tony was honest with himself, that voice _did_ things to him…

 

“But your name-”

 

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes, and I prefer James these days. I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” The rifle swung from the Captain to Romanov, who slowly pulled her hands from the pocket of her jacket.

 

“Какова ваша миссия, солдат?”

 

“One more Russian word and I’ll paint Tony’s floor with your blood. Вы понимаете?”

 

“Alright, James. We don’t want to hurt you. We came to ask for help to find you.” Romanov aimed for being calm and nice, but not really succeeding. Probably the rifle…

 

“Okay, found me. Now it’s time for you to go.”

 

“No Buck, not without you. Come with us, we can keep you safe. HYDRA is crumbling, but it’s still not safe out there.” Rogers stepped closer, but stopped as one of the turrets turned to aim at him.

 

“Still with the stupid nickname. No, I’m staying here, thanks.” Barnes almost laughed at his old friend.

 

“But it’s not safe Bu- James. We have a-”

 

“Please, tell me you have a crumbling little safe house in the suburb, where you try not to attract attention from the nosy neighbors. Judging by Widow’s expression it’s a lost battle.”  Tony piped up and grinned at Romanov. If looks could kill…

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you have Rogers. I’m staying and that’s my final answer.”

 

“And Tony knows who he is sheltering?” Romanov asked, voice deceptively soft.

 

“Natasha, don’t-” Rogers turned to her, hand grabbing her shoulder.

 

“What? You mean 1991. December 16th? I know about that, no thanks to you assholes. It’s really cute we are team mates when you need something Cap, but as soon as something should be important to me, you forget that. I _know_ the Winter Soldier’s history, probably better than you. And probably know better James Barnes who stands here that you ever will. Do you want to know why? Because I can see he’s not the guy from the forties, not the guy _you_ remember losing. Did you guys ever talked about Azzano and what happened here? Or after slapping him on the back you expected him to march with you like nothing happened? Zola started the process in Azzano, he already got a dose of serum. The ‘Bucky’ you went to rescue was never found, Rogers.” Tony rarely got angry, but now he could kill the Captain with his bare hands.

 

“Hey, it’s okay Tony. Let’s go back up, my coffee is going cold.” James carefully herded him into the elevator, never turning his back on a ghost-pale Rogers and a grim looking Romanov. As soon as the doors closed, he slung the rifle onto his back and turned to Tony.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tony blurted out. “You told me those things in confidential and I just eviscerated Rogers with it. Bad manners, Pepper will slap me for it.” Anger clearing a little, he could see it wasn’t a nice thing to do. Okay the Captain deserved it, but James not.

 

“While I’m not happy about it, I don’t want to shoot you in the knee for it.” James smiled at him, a small but real smile. “And if I didn’t want confrontation, I should have stayed in the penthouse. You know I’m fed up with him chasing my trail around the planet, this was my best and safest option to _talk_ to him and look at what happened. You were right, he still trying to rescues a man who doesn’t exist anymore.” The man looked tired suddenly and the resigned expression made Tony’s stone heart ache a little for him.

 

“JARVIS, add Rogers and Romanov to my list, you know the drill.”

 

“Tony, no. They don’t worth the headache and the effort.” James looked stern.

 

“But you are. If they don’t stop pestering you, I _will_ kill them and no one will find the bodies. I swear to you James, no one will make you miserable. No one will make your life difficult. If I have the powers, I’ll make sure you will have the life you deserve after 70 fuckin’ years of torture and brainwashing. If it means a few more corpses, so be it. You deserve so much from this life, and I _want_ you to have it.”

 

Who thought James Barnes, the infamous Winter Soldier, the most feared assassin of this century could blush like that…

 

“Well, if you insist Mr. Stark, you could take me on a date, to start with.”

 

“Yeah? And where would you like to go? Paris? Tokyo? Madrid?” Tony grinned at the man as he stepped closer.

 

“What about Ohrid? I heard they have a nice little HYDRA facility half under the lake. And, you could bring those knives you made the last time, they looked real good in your hands…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Ohrid, Macedonia](https://www.lonelyplanet.com/macedonia/southern-macedonia/ohrid)
> 
>  
> 
> Google translated...
> 
> "Какова ваша миссия, солдат?" - "What is your mission, soldier?"
> 
> "Вы понимаете?" - "Do you understand?"


End file.
